Pull
by anonniemoose
Summary: Gabriel had been human for only a few weeks now, and he had to move into the Bunker with you. The two of you became nearly inseparable from day one. But, when you figure out his dirty little secret, how long will it take for him to crack? - Smut


It had been about six months since Gabriel came knocking on the Bunker's door, dirty, exhausted, dehydrated and malnourished. The Winchesters were uncertain about letting him in, but even you could tell he was completely graceless.

You had managed to get him to shower and sleep for a full eighteen hours before you took him out to the local diner for something to eat.

He had become, more or less, your responsibility.

He looked and felt so much better once he had slept and showered, with fresh new clothes found in his closet the next morning (which totally wasn't you after sneaking a peak at his size before rushing to go get him new clothes, deodorant and all things he'd need, the extra small condoms found in his drawer was a welcoming present from Dean however), but he felt complete when he shovelled in food at a lightening pace at the diner you frequented. You just let him go to town, smirking when he starts to complain of a belly ache and rubbing his back as he started to vomit his food back up.

"Ate too much?" You offered up teasingly.

"Fuck off." Was his response from the bowl of the toilet.

It took a week for him to get used to the whole eating and drinking thing (turns out, Human Gabriel is a real lightweight), and another week for him to tell you what had happened.

"I fell." He said simply as he inspected the new food you had gotten him to try, bacon. "Landed somewhere north of Vancouver. Had been keeping eyes on the boys, so I knew where the Bunker was." He groans as he finally tries the crunchy, salty object. "Don't trust any of my brothers and sisters, so I hitch hiked my way here." You did quick calculation.

"That's over a month away!" You realised as he continued to eat the snacks laid out before him.

"Two weeks." He corrected. "I got a few lifts here and there but once I reached Nashville no one wanted to help. Probably smelt by the time I got there." You simply looked at him. In all fairness, he probably smelt bad long before Nashville.

"Did you eat at all during that time?" He shook his head. "How long did it take you to walk to Lebanon?"

"About three days. I kept passing out." He shrugged it off before flashing you a quick smile. "I'm alive though, that's gotta count for something." You just looked at him before you shook your head in disbelief.

"Barely, if you waited any longer to eat, you would have died. Didn't the pain in your stomach tell you that you needed to eat?"

"Hey! It was a new sensation, how was I to know it was to tell me to eat?" You rolled your eyes before returning to your book where you were trying to find a cure to Gabriel's dilemma.

Another thing Gabriel had to learn was how to brush his hair. It had never been a problem before, but now he was human. he couldn't just snap his fingers and be ready to go. So, three weeks into his stay when he stumbled out of his room, looking like you all did early in the morning, like death, when you noticed his hair looked like a family of rats had been living there.

"Gabe…since being human have you brushed your hair?" You asked as you passed him a coffee. He grunted, shaking his head as he took a drink. "….you do realise that you kinda need to?"

"Moose doesn't." He complained.

"Sam sold his soul for perfect hair." You retorted. "You, however, didn't. Get the hairbrush, I'll untangle your hair for you."

It took forever, but you managed to get his knotted hair back into the silky waves it once was. Gabriel was silent throughout the entire thing, but you put that down to the pain of having his hair nearly ripped out by a hairbrush and a bottle of detanglers.

Which leads to now.

It had quickly become a common occurrence to find you and Gabriel watching Netflix in your room, his head in your lap as you play with his hair.

All these sensations were new to Gabriel. Years of being an archangel, everything tasting of each individual molecule, feeling everything at the same time, having to block out all of the noise to focus on one person as well as the minds of others who could/were projecting, all of that was now out the window. He could taste food as a whole, sweet, savoury, salty, actual flavours rang on his tongue rather than just a mass of individual chemicals. He could feel individual sensations, being able to focus on them without it being straining was incredible. Not having to concentrate on a single person so hard gave him the ability to appreciate the little thing, the tone, the body movement, how you'd use your hands to show all of your emotions, how your eyes would light up when you figured out a case or the boys returned with your favourite snacks as thanks, the small almost-smile you had when you found something he said funny, the way you laughed when you found something hilarious, how your eyes would glaze over during a boring conversation, or would glare and your lips would tighten when you didn't understand what you were researching, or the way your eyes would spark up and mouth would have this open smile when you figured it out and, like now, how your hands would work magic in his hair.

He wasn't obsessed with you, he certainly didn't love or was attracted to you…well, that's what he told the boys when they teased him about his dependency. But, you showed him so many wonderful things that he overlooked all those years. Even Cas couldn't show him how marvellous simple things like a hot shower after a long day or the smell of old books were. But you could.

His new favourite thing that you did was this. Distractedly playing with his hair whilst reading or watching your shows.

You'd done this a million times but it never caused him to feel like he did now. He was strongly, and strangely, aroused to high heaven.

He didn't know why. He put it down to the magic you were working, but he certainly didn't want you to know and he certainly didn't want you to stop. It was relaxing and he didn't want you to feel awkward because his stupid human body was betraying him. So, the moment he noticed what wa happening in his downstairs department, he attempted to subtly move so his – uh – not-so-small problem wasn't visible from where you could see.

But, also unlike the last billion times the two of you had done this, there were no distractions. The boys were on a hunt, Cassidy was who knows where, and you and Gabe had agreed on a movie marathon. There were no snacks to be made (the bed in front of you was overflowing with everything the two of you loved) and neither of you were allowed to move until the movie had finished. Which ran for three hours. That you had started twenty minutes earlier.

He didn't want your hands to stop, no way did he want this heavenly feeling to stop with your fingernails gently scrapping against his scalp and the small tug when you reached the end of his hair. But in the same instance, he didn't know if he could handle it much longer.

Being human was wonderful, but it had its downfalls. He had never been in this situation before and finishing prematurely was never an issue. The few times it almost happened, he simply let his guard down and allow the sudden influx of information to hit him like a brick wall. That always worked.

But he's human now. He couldn't do that even if he wanted to, and by his father, he did not want to.

Being human had other quirks. Uncertainty was one he wasn't prepared for, or embarrassment. Before he reeked of confidence and was never embarrassed by his actions. Now? He felt vulnerable without his wings and grace to protect him, and with that came everything else that followed.

Maybe that's why he said nothing, trying to concentrate on the movie that he couldn't even follow the plot if he wanted to and not on your fingers.

He barely managed to stifle a moan that escaped his lips as you pull a little bit harder. Your fingers stop for a second and he tries not to grasp out and seem desperate.

"You alright Gabe?" You ask quietly, clearly concerned by the noise that he couldn't keep in. He simply nods and you return to your ministrations.

This was hard, harder than anything he'd ever experienced before. And he had no idea how to approach you about it, or how to deal with it. Sure, he could excuse himself and fake having to pee, or he could have asked you to stop, but he didn't want to. So, he did what he probably shouldn't.

He let you continue.

The more you went, the harder it was to control his stupid mouth and to not move his hips and provide any pressure. Minor moans came through but he managed to muffle through the pillow you had so thoughtfully placed for his head in your lap. Shifting his legs allowed him some form of sensation, but he could tell you were slowly getting annoyed and confused by the constant movement.

Then, the unthinkable (as in, he didn't think this was physically possible) happened.

He came.

Pretty much untouched and unstimulated, and like a thirteen-year-old boy, he came in his pants.

He was beyond mortified. Humiliated, embarrassed and he was certain no human on earth had ever had the amount of blood in their face that was currently rushing into his.

This had never happened before, and he could feel the dampness in his pants and was certain it was visible too.

Dear father, he hoped he hadn't made a noise when it happened. Fuck. Did you know?

He risks a quick look up at you. You are apparently too focused on the movie to know what had happened, and your hands hadn't stopped at all.

Maybe he didn't make a noise. Maybe he had gotten away with it. Maybe you didn't know.

When you paused for a toilet break, he ran to his bedroom and quickly changed pants.

You, on the other hand, you smirked as you saw his retreating form. He was _not_ quiet, and you certainly did know what had happened.

You could have fun with this.

* * *

It was two weeks after Moviegate, and the boys were working hard on figuring out what the monster of the week was, which meant, of course, you were helping out too.

Gabriel had been avoiding you since you finished your movie marathon and refused to reset against you during the rest of the movie, so you rested against his shoulder to keep it from being awkward, and to let him think that you didn't know what had happened.

You placed his – uh – accident on the fact that he had only just become human and each new sensation was extreme to him. Sure, you had played with his hair before, but it was the first time the two of you could truly relax.

So, there the four of you were. Gabriel on his laptop, you hitting the books and the boys arguing over who was going to have the last beer.

"Can we focus on this please?" You finally snap, causing the three of them to jump. You, clearly, were not impressed. "Split the beer or put it away or go on a run. Meanwhile, whilst the two of you argue like children over a stupid beer, there are children going missing and most likely ending up murdered. So, shut up, and focus on this hunt or leave the people who are taking it seriously to focus on it." The boys look at each other before sitting down and starting discuss the case rather than the beer.

Gabriel looks over at you, concerned. "You okay, sugar?" He asks quietly so the boys can't hear.

"Yeah Gabe." You flick the page over. "I just don't like cases involving children. They never remain the same after a negative supernatural encounter." He hums, rolling his shoulders. "In pain?"

"I'll be fine." He dismisses, but you are already standing and moving to push your thumbs into the muscle of his back, working the muscle from his body. He bites back a groan, and you hide your smile as you move to play with the ends of his hair.

His body stiffens as you move to massage his scalp, looking over his head at the page he was looking at.

"Child sacrifice? I thought that was outdated?" You ask.

"It – uh – it is." He starts, words stuttering as he swallows and tries to recollect himself. "But it still happens in small areas. There's a cult, I thought may-" his speech stops as he lets out a small, high pitch noise "-be that there was a connection." He pants slightly as you pull back, knowing you've had an effect.

"Oh my God Gabe, we didn't even think of that!" You move to kiss his slightly reddened cheek lightly. "You are so good at this, fuck you're amazing." You hear a slight 'unff' come from the back of his throat as you move to inform the boys.

Oh yeah, this was going to be so much fun.

The next time you decided to tease him, you were in the kitchen watching him try to cook unassisted for the first time. You'd offer suggestions and instructions, but Gabe did all the work, and to be fair, it turned out wonderfully. He sat down, obviously exhausted as he sagged into his chair. You took your moment to come around him and start playing with his hair. His whole body stiffened in response as he groans lowly before catching himself.

"You seemed stress Gabe." You offer. "But you did such a great job, I'm really proud of you for deciding to give this a go." Gabriel couldn't control the next moan that slipped between his lips, shifting his lower half uncomfortably. You stand back, deciding not to make his brain implode, at least this time. "I've gotta go out on a supply run, need anything?" He is still unable to talk without giving anything away, so he shakes his head and you move in to kiss his cheek lightly. "See you in an hour then."

Oh, your archangel had it bad.

* * *

The next time you decided to play with him was when the two of you had to go undercover as a married couple. Married couples who had been having explosive arguments all over town were being kidnapped. The other three of your group had already told those around that they were single, and that's where you and Gabriel come in.

The apartment you 'moved' into was lovely and it had already been decided that you'd stay there for a couple of days before making your move. Which gave you ample time to….play.

The first time you tried, he moved away too quickly for you to stop him, claiming he had forgotten something in the bedroom.

The second time, he yawned and decided he wanted to go to bed.

The third time, the stupid beeper when off and he rushed to save what was in the oven.

But the fourth time. The fourth time is when you got your moment of opportunity.

It was the day before the two of you were going to have the explosive argument, and you were resting on the couch, his head, as always, in your lap. You started small, working your way up as not to scare him. But slowly, your hands weave their way into his smooth locks of golden hair, tugging and scratching lightly. Gabriel, half asleep, didn't seem to realise what you were doing, even though it was clear his body did. He let out a small groan as your nails scrap their way through his scalp and down his neck. His eyes suddenly widen in shock as he looked up at you as you make no effort to stop what you were doing. You could tell he was torn between staying and leaving, clearly too tired to realise that he was, for a lack of better word, hard. So, you make the decision for him.

You stand, say your good nights and leave him to his own devices.

And you made sure to remind him how good he was after the two of you succeeded in your hunt, which resulted in the most delicious blush and small, almost silent moan from your favourite angel.

* * *

Three days after coming home from your undercover marriage hunt, Gabriel had been hit with a curse.

He destroyed the boys research and whenever they attempted to go after the witch who cursed him, he'd attack.

From your limited research, the spell could be broken by the witch or by extreme emotion. You had all tried to illicit some kind of emotion from him but getting through to him was nearly impossible. You had to tie him to the bed to stop him from attempting to murder the three of you, but you were stuck on how to cure him without the witch….who had gotten away because Gabriel destroyed all of your notes.

You don't know how, but he managed to get the strength to break his bonds and was currently on top of you, leaning in close as he starts to choke you. You didn't know what to do, but you had to try something. Embarrassment was a strong emotion, right?

"Gabe, why are you like this? You are usually such a good boy for me." You manage to get out when you get his hands away from your throat for a second before reaching up and pulling on his hair.

Hard.

Like some miracle, the pink fog escapes from his mouth as he lets out a deep, loud groan as your grip tightens. Spell over.

But when he looked down at you, it wasn't embarrassment you saw. But heat.

But, before anything could happen, Sam and Dean came running through the door of the motel, and Gabriel jumped off of you as the two looked at the both of you, noticed Gabriel wasn't attacking, and moved to quickly pack, claiming that they had traced the witch to the next state over.

* * *

You left the teasing for a while post the spell incident, but not forever. You eventually caved and, the next time you saw him, you pulled slightly on his hair as you passed him. Gabriel had clearly caught on, the look he sent you was smouldering.

You ignored it as you sat next to him and opened your laptop, taking notes for Sam and Dean who were prepping to leave when Gabriel made his move.

"Y/N…" he moans out as he swings his chair around so his body faces you. "Y/N my back hurts." He complains as you shrug.

"Not my problem, Gabe." You respond. "Get Sam to get the knots out, I need to finish this."

"But sugar," his whining continues, "I like it when you do it." You move to look at him unamused. "I'll finish it off if you do." He sings as he starts to take your laptop away.

"Fine." You finally give him, moving to rub your thumbs into the base of his shoulders roughly, your fingers squeezing him across them causing Gabriel to groan as he starts typing. You can feel the knots grow out of his back slowly, and as Dean swings by to grab your notes, he just looks at the two of you in amusement. "Grow up, Dean." You glare at him.

"Didn't say anything!" He defended as you move away from Gabriel.

"Didn't have to, I know what you were thinking. You are predictable." Dean shrugs.

"I'm not apologising for my thoughts. Got the notes we need?" You shut the laptop and slide it over the table for Dean to catch. "Thanks, we'll be back by the end of the week."

"Have fun!" You called out as Gabe sends a half-hearted wave his way.

"Sugar." His whining voice returns. "Can you rub my back again?" You roll your eyes as you pass him again, without thinking pulling his hair tightly in retaliation to his whining.

He spins you around and slams you against the table in an instant, grounding his hard cock against you as he looks at you with a feral look. "You okay Gabe?" You ask nonchalantly.

"You have been driving me insane." His voice is low, his body beginning to press against you. "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me?" You smirk as you move to tug at his hair again, causing a small moan, before grasping it and pulling it more harshly, letting out a full on, loud groan.

"I have some idea." You admit. "When you are practically humping the bed and moaning into my lap, it's kinda hard to miss." The small blush that covers his cheeks is worth the teasing. "And the fact you clearly love being called a good boy." With that, his cheeks turn a bright red as he bites his lip, trying not to groan. You scoot back so you're sitting on the table before hooking your legs around his waist and pull him in close, him whimpering as you grind against him. "C'mon Gabe, show me what you've got." You pull him down for a harsh kiss, teeth clashing and tongues fighting as you move to take off his belt and he moves his hands up your stomach, fingers trailing against your skin as he bunches up your shirt until he reaches your breasts, cupping them and squeezing them through the fabric of your bra.

This wasn't a romantic session, this was a desperate fuck. Months of teasing and flirting finally cracking through, causing you in particular to become desperate. You weren't interested in anything that he was currently providing, so you decided to prompt him in the right direction.

You throw the belt away before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and forcing them and his boxers down his legs, grasping and stroking his length causing a small noise from the back of his throat.

He quickly gets the message as he moves to take off your pants, you lifting your hips to help him rip your pants off. When he works three of his fingers into your wet heat, the both of you let out a small groan as he begins to pump them in and out of you, stroking the insides trying to find _that_ spot within you whist his thumb rubs against your clit.

"Gabe, please." You say after pulling him down from a kiss, words mumbled against his lips. "I need you." You move to push his hand away and out of you, pulling him in closer by the heels of your feet digging into his ass. "Gabe, please, help me out baby."

He moves to suck your slick from his fingers and his eyes close in bliss. "How could you taste so good?" Your heels digging further into his ass causes him to roll his eyes. "Alright, alright, desperate, are you?" When he finally pushes in, stretching you completely as he lets out a low rumble, almost a growl, pulling out instantly only leaving the tip in before pushing forward harshly, causing the table to scrap against the floor.

"Who's desperate now?" You tease before you move to weave your hands through his hair, tugging lightly. "C'mon baby, make me proud."

That seemed to trigger something in him as he starts to thrust into you ferociously, causing the table to move slowly and noises you didn't know existed leaving the both of you. His hands grip tightly at your hips, encouraging to move with him in some form of sensual dance, as he strikes every good place inside of you and his public bone grinding against your clit with each thrust.

"You are so good to me, Gabe." You praise, causing him to go faster and harsher as he groans against the skin of your throat as his head drops. "You make me feel so _good_ , like no one else." He sounds like he's humming in agreement, but you weren't entirely sure your words were actually getting into his brain, but you continue anyway. "Are you gonna be good for me, Gabe? Gonna make me feel good? C'mon Gabe, help me feel good baby."

His hand moves to spread across your stomach as his thumb starts to almost aggressively against your clit, causing a low whimper as you cant your hips up in response, his thrusts now hitting your spots with such force you were quickly reduced to babbling noises as the heat in your lower belly begins to grow.

The warnings were there, but it hit you like a freight train. One moment you were building and then suddenly you were falling, squeezing tightly at Gabriel's cock as he begins to slow, your body stretching out and pulling his hair until you were certain he was going to start losing clumps of it, causing Gabriel to follow you in suit.

He falls against you, his arms now caging you into the table as he lays against you as you move to massage his head, trying to reduce the pain you provided as you kiss his temple. "You are so good Gabe." There was a pause.

"Good boy?" He asks tiredly, clearly his brain in a fog after your little session. You smile.

"The best boy." You reassure as you move to kiss the tip of his nose before his lips quietly.

"Oh come on you guys, not on the table!" Dean's voice echoes through the room in complete disgust and minor disbelief. Gabe's eyes widen and look like they might fall out in shock as his face turns scarlet. You roll your eyes and turn to glare at him.

"You literally have no leg to stand on. How many times have I walked in on you fucking away on the table, or the kitchen bench for that matter?" You respond sarcastically.

Dean huffs as he grabs the bag he forgot. "Whatever, just make sure you clean it properly."

"With bleach and one of your shirts, I know Dean." You call after his retreating form. You laugh lightly as you play with Gabriel's hair softly, his hot face buried into your chest. "It's okay, love, it happens."

"Love you." The mumbled phrase vibrates against your clothed skin as golden eyes move up to lock with yours.

"Love you too." You smile as you move your hands to cup his face gently.

"I'm gonna get you back for all the torture you've put me through, sweets." You laugh loudly before challenging him lowly.

"Oh, sweetheart, bring it on."


End file.
